siempre tuyo
by saku-bonita
Summary: historia triste, el extraño pasado de isabella la atormenta, edward quiere ayudarla lo lograra¿? tendra que descubrir el misterio, pero aun asi terminaran juntos todos humanos...vasado en la epoca medieval
1. Chapter 1

Nos encontrábamos de camino a la casa de la nueva familia y me sentía solo y mas ahora que mi hermana alice se había casado con jasper y mi hermano emmett con rosalie, estaban mis padres pero en todo hacia mal tercio

Mis padres se enteraron que venia una nueva familia a la mansión del lado, que no quedaba exactamente al lado, quedaba muy lejos de casa, pero aun asi nos vestimos con nuestra mejor ropa y fuimos a saludar, después de un largo viaje, llegamos

Nos atendió una señorita de buena pinta- mucho gusto mi nombre es Ángela

Gracias- dijo mi madre- los señores¿?- pregunto amablemente

Bajan enseguida- dijo Ángela seguido se retiro

Vimos bajar a un hombre de buena pinta, muy elegante y de tras a una mujer, una hermosa mujer con un vestido color mármol muy elegante y su pelo tomado con una cola de caballo hacia el lado, o no are otra vez mal tercio

Mucho gusto mi nombre es aro - dijo el hombre elegante que se encontraba a mi lado

Yo soy isabella un placer conocerlos…-dijo la hermosa mujer

O disculpe- dijo mi padre- ella es alice mi hija y su esposo jasper hale, ella es roslie y mi hijo emmett culen, el es mi hijo Edward, ella mi esposa esme y yo calisle culen

Les parece si pasamos a la sala- dijo isabella

Claro- dijo esme

Ángela! – llamo aro

Si señor¿?

Trae algo para beber por favor- aro sonrió a Ángela y ella desapareció

Llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos en unos hermosos sillones- y bien de donde vienen- dijo mi cuñado, jasper

De Londres- hablo aro

Hermosa ciudad- dijo roslie

Lo es- repitió…note que isabella se encontraba sentada a lado de aro, tenia el codo apoyado en el borde del sillón y la mano en frente

Disculpen, señora aquí están las bebidas

Gracias Ángela- dicho esto Ángela se retiro

Debo decir que hacen una linda pareja- dijo mi hermanita

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron- no estamos casados- toda mi familia, me incluyo los miramos horrorizados, Vivian juntos y no están casados

No¿?- dijo mi madre

No- dijo aro- no se puede- mi madre iba a preguntar pero isabella se adelanto

Somos hermanos

Pero no se parecen- dije

Larga historia- isabella hizo un gesto

Podrían contárnosla¿?- dijo mi hermano, tan desubicado como siempre

Discúlpenlo, el no es asi- dijo su esposa

Isabella sonrió- no hay problema- dijo aro- mi madre se caso con mi padre franco el conde vulturi, pero murió cuando yo tenia 2 años- mi madre esme lo miro con ternura-2 años después mi madre se caso con charlie el conde swan, ese año nació bella, mi hermana- toco la mejilla de isabella- cuando tenia 19 y bella 16, charlie y mi madre murieron en un accidente…han pasado 3 años desde entonces…

Y que los trae a forks ¿?- pregunto jasper para cambiar el ambiente triste que nos rodeaba

El ángel…ósea bella sonrió, y el ambiente cambio, se contuvo la risa- aro vino a buscar esposa

Bella!!!!- dijo el hermano de mi ángel…mi ángel¿?

Y conocen alguna opción- pregunto bella

Haber…jasper que tal si nos divorciamos- dijo mi duende

Alice!!!- dijo avergonzado y nervioso, todos nos reíamos

Jasper era broma…pero quien podría ser¿?

Jaja…no tengo apuro

Eso no es lo que decías ayer

Bella!!!- volvió a regañar a mi ángel

Lo siento- me miro- tu eres Edward cierto¿?

Si- le dije

Estas comprometido¿?

No- le dije a mi ángel- no me interesa

Es que nada le resulta…ejem- dijo el duende todos rieron- y tu isabella¿?-instantáneamente dejo de reír

Con su permiso, no me siento bien- se levanto y se fue

Perdónenla, su prometido murió en la guerra y lo único que le trajeron fue un anillo un collar y una carta, cuando lo fueron a enterrar, comenzaron a dar los honores, porque el era un capitán que murió salvando a sus camarada, bella no lo resistió, se desmayo…quedo inconsciente 1 mes…cuando despertó, lo hizo llamándolo, cuando recordó cayo en depresión

Santo dios- dijo mi madre con una mano en la boca, yo solo oía sorprendido

Isabella nunca se puso recuperar- eso era raro la había llamado isabella, se notaba que era serio

Y hace cuanto fue¿?- pregunte

Hace 1 año y medio cuando ella tenia 18

Pobre, debe haber sufrido mucho- dijo mi padre

No saben cuanto " y aun sigue sufriendo por eso, y por otra cosa"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

comenten xfi

amo este librithoOoO

bss al amor de mi vida te amo y lo sabes...sorry por lo del otro dia amor te amoh

21 de noviembre estreno pelicula twilight

bss shaithoOoO


	2. el misterio

gracias a los comentarios...

anteriormente

Pobre, debe haber sufrido mucho- dijo mi padre

No saben cuanto " y aun sigue sufriendo por eso, y por otra cosa"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

capitulo 2

Bueno aro, gracias pero ya se hizo tarde, debemos irnos- dijo calisle

Pueden quedarse por lo que cuentan, viven lejos y es muy tarde

Esme¿?

Si no es molestia…

Claro que no- dijo aro- Ángela, tanya- ambas mujeres aparecieron y esa llamada tanya no paraba de verme- arreglen 4 habitaciones

Si señor- ambas se retiraron

Subamos ¿?- dijo aro

Claro- dijo toda mi familia

Las habitaciones estaban repartidas así

-una para alice y jasper

-una para rosalie y emmet

-otra para mi padre y mi madre

- y una para mi solito, aun que compartia el baño con bella

Era tarde y ya estaba dormido, cuando sentí una presion en mis caderas, abri los ojos y vi a bella…un segundo- ¡bella!- ella coloco uno de sus dedos en mis labios y acerco su cara a la mia, me beso, sentí sus suaves labios sobre los mios…pero cambie la posición, la aacomode abajo mio, la estaba desvistiendo, ella me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso nuevamente, después mi mejilla y luego mi oido, pero hay fue cuando me molesto, ademas senti mucha vergüenza y rabia…ya que ella en vez de susurrar mi nombre susurro otro, ella susurro…james me separe violentamente- no soy james

Lo siento- dijo y sin mas se fue…¡dios se fue!

A la mañana siguiente baje, solo estaba aro y bella, me sonroje y ella me sonrió- buenos dias Edward- ¡que! ¡ acaso no lo recordaba!

Bueos dias- salude a ambos

Bueno bella nos vamos ¿?

Claro cariño…edward cuando tu familia baje, dile a angela que sirva el desayuno, a menos claro que quieras tomar tu solo, bueno adiós

Adiós- respondi, ambos se fueron- esta es mi oportunidad- susurre, me escabuyi a la habitación de bella, cerr su puerta con pestillo, igualmente la del baño, busque por toda la habitación algo, cualquier cosa, hasta que encontre una cajita, el cual había: una anillo, una cadena y una carta…no también había unas fotos, entoncs recorde lo que dijo aro sobre el prometido de bella, observe la carta y decidi leerla en esta decia:

_Querida isabella_

_No sabes la falta que me haces, no sabes cuanto te extraño, _

_te amo y eso si lo sabes, debo decirte que te agradesco todo amor mio, eres lo mejor._

_También gracias por esperarme, eres un encanto ._

_Cuando vuelva nos casaremos enseguida, pero debo admitir que tengo miedo de no volver, _

_isabella, eres mi vida y lo único que me hace feliz es verte feliz, si por alguna circunstancia llego a morir, _

_quiero y te obligo a ser feliz…sin mi_

_Atte: james_

_Pd: te amo bella por favor cuidate y cuidalo, sean felices, te quiero isabella, nunca lo olvides…nunca_

_Siempre tuyo_

_James_

Senti un escalofrio, un sentimiento de culpa por meterme en cosas ajenas, deje la hoja y vi las fotos, me sorprendi ya que vi a un tipo identico a mi, con la diferencia de que tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules, estaba abrazo de isabella, ya se quien es james– ahora entiendo lo de la otra noche- pero vi una foto que me descoloco, vi a Isabella abrazada de james, ese no era el problema sino que ella tenia el vientre…abultado¿? Pero solo un poco…pero como¿? Si ayer cuando esta ensima mio no senti ninguna marca de algun embarazo ni nada, su cintura era estrecha…ademas no había ningun niño en casa…pero la carta de james decia cuidate y cuidalo…este era un misterio y yo lo iba a resolver

------------------------------------------------------

va cortito

gracias a todos

diego te quiero mucho eres lo mejor

gracias por hacerme la niña mas felizzzz te amoh

bye a todos denle al go xfa


	3. Chapter 3

gracias a los comentarios...

anteriormente

ahora entiendo lo de la otra noche- pero vi una foto que me descoloco, vi a Isabella abrazada de james, ese no era el problema sino que ella tenia el vientre…abultado¿? Pero solo un poco…pero como¿? Si ayer cuando esta ensima mio no senti ninguna marca de algun embarazo ni nada, su cintura era estrecha…ademas no había ningun niño en casa…pero la carta de james decia cuidate y cuidalo…este era un misterio y yo lo iba a resolver

onda lo _cursivo_, son sueños o recuerdos

----------------------------------------------

capitulo 3

Esa noche estaba en mi casa, era tarde y me sentía mas solo de lo normal pero no se porque soñé algo muy borroso y horrible

Sueño…

_Me encontraba tras unos sacos, había mucho ruido debido a ¿bombas?, si eran bombas, vi a un hombre en el suelo vi a otros hombres, cerca uno de ellos le decia a otro que matara al tipo y este le apunto pero luego llego alguien a ayudarlo y luego…escuche gritos, llanto etc._

Desperté horrorizado, ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?, busque algo alrededor, necesitaba a isabella, y es que apenas la había conocido, estoy loco, pero loco de amor por ella, ay dios bella me traes loco!!!!!!- pensé

Era la media noche y me había vestido con unos pantalones y una camisa, tome mi caballo y sale

No se como estaba debajo de la ventana de bella, me las ingenié y me metí a su habitación, y me recosté al lado de ella

Mmm james ¿?.- me enfurecí pero sonreí

Si mi amor, vine a visitarte - mentí

No sabes cuanto te extrañaba james- susurro mi ángel y luego me beso, me sentí en el cielo, comencé a acariciarla y ella estremeció

Amor perdóname- lloro

Por que ¿?- pregunte preocupado

Por no cuidarme, no pude hacerlo, no guarde tu recuerdo amo perdóname

No te preocupes bella, mi bella yo siempre seré tuyo

Siempre tuya, james- la bese en el cuello, pero sentí culpa por hacer esto, estaba jugando con ella…pero que importa ella me gusta, la necesito. Es tan calida, tan hermosa, escuche un ruido

Bella ¿?- pregunto aro

Bella, necesito que no le digas que estoy aquí por favor- le susurre

Claro- me escondí en el ropero y justo cuando cerré la puerta entro aro

Bella, hermanita, estas bien ¿?

Si, aro

Esta bien adiós hermanita, por cierto, DUERMETE- dijo esto y se fue, aproveche y Salí

Adiós amor me tengo que ir- me tomo la mano

No, no james no me dejes de nuevo

Volveré, bella- dije esto y me fue, el pesar volvió

Habían pasado dos meses y aro nos había invitado a cenar, estábamos todos tranquilos, yo observaba a isabella y ella a mi, habíamos comenzado una relación

Flash pack

_Ella estaba sentada en un muelle muy chiquito tenia los pies en el agua, yo la observaba de espaldas_

_Porque me observas…edward- me sorprendí_

_Porque quiero- me acerque y le bese el cuello_

_Edward- suspiro y yo igual- no te detengas- me sorprendí de nuevo_

_No lo haré….te amo isabella_

_Edward yo…te quiero- se voltio y me beso…!me beso¡_

Fin flash pack

La cena había terminado, yo me encontraba sentado al lado de bella, pase mi mano por debajo de la mesa toque su pierna, ella sonrió, nadie lo notaba

Y dime aro- dijo mi hermanita- encontraste a alguien ¿?

Se, se llama ania

Ania- dijo alice emocionada, mientras metí la mano debajo de sus faldas- la modista

La conoces ¿?- pregunto mi ángel con dificultad, ya que le acariciaba la entrepierna

Como no la va a conoces- dijo emmett- ella es la modista personal de alice

Oh- dijo aro

Señorita bella- apareció Ángela- la buscan- saque mi mano de su falda y bella se paro con dificultad

Permiso- desapareció para luego volver con dos personas

Alec, jane ¿?-dijo aro

Los mismos- dijo la hermosa mujer, vi que aro tembló

Ale, janes ellos son alice y jasper hale, rosalie y emmett cullen, esme y carlile cullen y edward cullen

Alec abrió los ojos y jane tembló, luego lo único que sentí fue a jane desquiciada y alec golpeándome quede inconsciente…de la nada vi algo extraño

_No me mates, no puedes-dijo ese hombre_

_Porque no eh de matarte- dijo un hombre que apuntaba al que ayudaba al desvalido_

_No puede matar a tu sangre…edward_

_Tu la robaste-dijo el, llorando_

_No, ella es mi…- el hombre se desespero y disparo al pecho del hombre_

Desperté en la habitación de bella con la mirada de preocupación, mire a calisle y este bajo su mirada

Tu y yo debemos hablar, papa

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Besos a los que comentaron…gracias

Besos para ti amor te quiero y lo sabes

Me haces muy feliz

Sorry lo errores que cometí

Bss a todos comenten!!!!

Canción recomendada para el día de hoy: antes- obie bermudez…bellísima


	4. realidad

perdon las demoras, y las faltas ortograficas

gracias

ojala que les guste

--------------------------------------------

Debía hablar con carlisle pero tenia miedo, mucho miedo de enterarme de la verdad, le pedí una hora para prepararme mentalmente. Entonces iba caminando por el pasillo hasta que escuche:

¡No puede ser!- dijo mi ángel

Están mintiendo, el no es- dijo aro, tenia la voz ronca, como ahogada

Si no quieren creer cosa suya, pero me decepcionas isabella, por su culpa james murió, y tu…tu perdiste a tu hijo, al hijo de james- temblé, entre abrí la puerta para observar, isabella estaba en el suelo arrodillada, con las manos en su vientre

Eso fue un golpe bajo jane – dijo aro enojado, furioso

Pero es la verdad y todos los sabemos- entonces vi algo que me descoloco, aro había sacado un arma

Aro contrólate por favor- dijo mi ángel un poco más repuesta

No estamos mintiendo Edward es el hermano de james, el lo mato que no entienden, ¡isabella mato a tu marido!

"no puede ser mi hermano…james"- cerré y salí corriendo entonces me encontré con mi familia

Edward ha llegado el momento- dijo mi padre- primero siéntate- lo hice- bien empezare, Edward tu no eres nuestro hijo- temblé

Pero que demonios…me mintieron todo este tiempo

edward cálmate- dijo alice

¡Que me calme!- entonces vi a jasper levantarse y golearme- Nadie le habla a si a mis esposa entiendes

Jasper- dijo carlisle

prosigo…cuando james se fue a la guerra tu te enamoraste de su prometida, isabella, le ibas a pedir matrimonio pero tu hermano volvió y se caso con ella, tu estabas enfermo de rabia y te fuiste a la guerra pero al mando contrario, tus padres recibieron una carta en la que decia que habías muerto fue entonces cuando ambos cayeron enfermos y murieron, primero fue tu madre, quien no soporto el hecho de a ver perdido a su hijo menor, y tu padre por haber perdido a su mujer y a su hijo, claramente nadie pensó en james quien quedo solo, pero tenia a su esposa a la cual amaba mucho…

¿Es…decir…que yo mate…a mis padres?

No hijo no es e...

No me llames hijo mentirosa- dije enfurecido

No le hables asi a mama- dijo emmet, me dio miedo asi que calle

James e isabella comenzaron a armar su familia cuando el ejército lo mando a llamar y se fue dejando a isabella al parecer embarazada

¿Tú lo supiste todo este tiempo?

Hijo…yo

¡Si o no!

Siempre lo supe- dijo mi padre apenado

Te odio- le dije- los odio a todos- subí a mi cuarto para arreglar mis cosa e irme, fue cuando escuche la cosas de la habitación de isabella romperse, la oí gritar y llorar, me sentía culpable y claro que lo era, ahora que recuerdo, tuve un sueño donde mataba a un hombre…a lo mejor era un recuerdo, dios mate a mi hermano- y en consecuencia a eso mate a mi sobrino- susurre

Tu los mataste- oí, me gire y la vi, estaba destrozada- mataste mi vida, mis sueños… mataste lo que mas quería en el mundo pero aun así no te odio…solo quiero saber ¿Por qué?

Tenia rabia de que mi hermano recibiera todo, el amor de mis padre el tuyo el de todos…- comencé a recordar cosas, momentos de mi infancia

¿De que demonios hablas? Tú no sabes… ¿por que mierda no recuerdas? Tú siempre fuiste el mimado, ¿por que crees que tus padres se murieron sin pesar que dejarían solo a james? ¿Sabes lo que sufrió el pensando que habías muerto? ¿Sabes como se sintió, cuando su padre le dijo que ya no tenía razones para vivir, que las dos personas más importantes de su vida habían muerto, que ya no le quedaban razones para vivir? ¿Cómo crees que se sintió? ¿Eh? Como no recuerdas cuando eras niño…- isabella lloraba y yo no tenia palabras, sentí algo calido correr por mis mejillas, estaba llorando- cuando lo eras, siempre fuiste inquieto y te metías en problemas, y cuando tus padres te iban a castigar, ¿sabes quien te defendía, sabes quien se interponía y recibía los castigos…? Tu hermano, el sufría las consecuencias, james era la mejor persona del mundo…

Mientes- la interrumpí, sabia que era verdad pro no quería aceptarlo- aun así, todos lo demás lo querían y a mi no…

¿Sabes por que lo querían mas a el? Simple todos lo querían porque el no recibía el cariño de sus padres, por eso, a demás el era bueno, tierno y cariñoso tu no te puedes comparar a el…aro siempre lo quiso como si fuera su hijo, así que te daré dos opciones- apenas podía hablar ya no tenia aire

¿Cuales son? – pregunte extrañado

Puedes quedarte pero no te lo recomiendo, y la segunda es que te vayas sin ver a aro

¿Por que?

Si yo no te mato es porque, eres su hermano, pero si ves a aro seguro que te mata y te lleva la plaza arrastrando, el era como su padre, siempre le demostró cariño, así que mejor vete ya! Desaparece de nuestras vidas- no lo pensé tome mis cosas que ya había echo y pase al lado suyo, pero antes de salir la bese, ella intento soltarse pero no se lo permití entonces me separe

yo te voy a querer mas que el…

¿Entonces me amas?- me pregunto

Te amo- la solté

Pues yo te pude haber amado

¿Enserio?

Como dije, pude…ahora vete- me fui con la maleta en una mano y el corazón en la otra…

-------------------------------------

comenten...perdon si no ls gusto

gracias a los k komentan

cancion de hoy: say goodbye- skillet

es hermosa!!!

comente

los quiero mucho


End file.
